Dos Minutos
by SoFiLeXa
Summary: Lapis, a pesar de su tamaño y complexión, no para de fanfarronear frente a las bandas de maleantes, incluso a las más peligrosas del barrio, mientras que Lazuli sólo le reprocha y gira los ojos. En su décimo octavo cumpleaños no puede hacer sino recordar que ella era dos minutos mayor, y que eso le daba la autoridad de determinar lo que era bueno y lo que no para él.


Los personajes y la historia de Dragon Ball Z pertenecen a **Akira Toriyama.** La trama de esta historia es de **mi** **autoría.**

 _ **Dedicado a Silvin Lewis Dragneel.**_

* * *

Dos Minutos

Las sábanas frías se sentían como seda sobre su cuerpo, hacían tan bien su trabajo de protegerla del viento helado que la habían ayudado a conciliar el sueño como hacía tiempo no podía hacerlo. El colchón viejo y desaliñado no era el mejor para dormir, pero tal vez por las madrugadas de insomnio y las desveladas nocturnas de los días anteriores era que esa noche en concreto se sentía tan cómoda como en la cama de una reina. Y su almohada, su almohada tenía manchas amarillas y apenas si parecía tener algo de relleno, pero a ella se le veía dormir tan plácidamente como si fuera un perfecto almohadón de plumas.

Y habría seguido descansando tan tranquilamente como lo había hecho hasta ahora, de no haber sido interrumpida por el alboroto que se percibía a las afueras de su casa.

Levantándose con un gruñido, hecha una furia luego de notar que la cama de su hermano estaba vacía, se dirigió a paso rápido hacia la ventana del frente para mirar sigilosamente por entre las cortinas. Ahí, en medio de la calle, se encontraba el imbécil e inconsciente de su hermano, retando entre gritos y risas a una de las bandas de niñatos delincuentes del barrio en el que vivían.

Sus manos se volvieron puños rápidamente, y girándose para volver a la habitación y cambiarse la ropa de dormir, maldijo mentalmente a su gemelo y a toda su ascendencia.

Lapis y ella habían tenido una vida difícil. Huérfanos desde antes de los diez años, no era raro que un par de niñitos desamparados se hubieran dejado llevar por la mala vida ante su incapacidad para razonar lo que sería bueno o no para su futuro. La cosa se complicaba más si le sumaban a sus desgracias la zona peligrosa y de bajos recursos en la que se alojaban desde que tenían memoria, aquella casucha que era su única propiedad y el único recuerdo de la familia que alguna vez tuvieron.

Afortunadamente habían logrado sobrevivir hasta los diecisiete años que ya tenían, ahora eran conscientes de las consecuencias de sus actos, aunque Lapis pareciera ignorarlo y siguiera actuando como un inmaduro impulsivo con la intención de mantener una reputación "respetable" en su barrio.

Pero no era momento para pensar en su miserable vida; Lazuli, como siempre, debía salir al rescate del cabeza hueca con el que para bien o para mal compartía su sangre.

—Fuera de aquí —ordenó, abriendo su puerta de repente y apuntando con un arma a todos aquellos que amenazaban con llevar la discusión a un nivel físico.

Todos los involucrados, especialmente los que estaban más cerca de Lapis, retrocedieron de inmediato al ver a la rubia. Eran un grupillo de adolescentes maleantes, algunos tenían armas blancas y otros se valían sólo de sus puños y de su muy crecida arrogancia, ninguno de ellos le haría frente a esa chica malhumorada con una pistola cargada en su mano.

—¿Qué demonios se supone que haces? —Reclamó entre susurros su hermano, frunciendo el ceño.

Ella lo miró de arriba a abajo con aparente indiferencia. Lapis era flacucho, pequeño, pero tenía mucha audacia y sobre todo una seguridad inmensa en sí mismo. En un lugar como en el que ellos se criaron, aquello podía ser un arma de doble filo.

—¿Qué pasa, marica? ¿Tiene que salir tu hermana a defenderte? ¿No eres hombre para hacerlo tú solo? —Uno de los nueve muchachos que habían rodeado al azabache con anterioridad trató de burlarse.

Algunos de sus compañeros rieron, otros, los más sensatos, se mantuvieron atentos ante el siguiente movimiento de Lazuli.

La chica, sin titubear, alzó la pistola al aire y dio un tiro al cielo que alarmó a todos los presentes, por no decir que los asustó. Lapis, ansioso de responder a la provocación, tuvo que quedarse con la palabra en la boca.

—Fuera de aquí, y es la última vez que lo repito —advirtió, consiguiendo que los menores del grupo, un par de chiquillos de trece o catorce años, salieran corriendo despavoridos en el acto.

Los demás no tardaron en seguirlos, dispersándose, temiendo que la decisión y frialdad que reflejaban los ojos azules de ese par se transformaran en algo más que eso y acabaran por agujerear a balazos a alguno de ellos. Finalmente se retiraron, no sin antes fulminar con la mirada al gemelo desarmado, amenazando silenciosamente con que no tendría tanta suerte cuando se volvieran a encontrar.

—¡¿Qué carajos te sucede?! ¡No necesito que me cuides como si fuera un niño! —Mientras ambos entraban a su morada nuevamente, los reclamos del chico no se hicieron esperar.

—¡¿Qué carajos te sucede a ti?! —Asegurándose de que la puerta tenía llave y todas las ventanas estaban bien cerradas, Lazuli volvió a guardar el arma en el cajón de dónde la había sacado y enfrentó a su hermano—. ¡¿Quieres que te maten?!

—¡No te metas en mis asuntos!

Lapis siguió reclamando pero ella ni siquiera le escuchó.

Sólo podía verlo y, aunque él la odiaría si se enterara, compadecerlo. Y a sí misma, también.

Que tuvieran un arma guardada para emergencias no era cualquier cosa. Conseguirla había sido difícil, pero sabían que tarde o temprano la necesitarían.

Odiaba tener que recordarlo a cada momento, pero no, su vida no había sido para nada fácil. Ambos sabían lo que era estar metidos en pandillas, en el contrabando, la adrenalina de no ser descubiertos haciendo algo ilegal, el daño que podía causar una sola bala. Conocían muy bien los peligros de la calle, y aun así Lapis se esmeraba tercamente en llamar la atención del barrio haciendo villerías, jugándole bromas a personas con las que no debería meterse y retando de forma altanera a algunos de los cabecillas de por ahí con la intención de... ¿darse a conocer?

Lazuli entendía que quizás lo hacía para ganar cierto grado de respeto y que no se metieran con ellos, hasta cierto punto también lo hacía para protegerla a ella y eso le conmovía, pero lo desaprobaba en lo absoluto. Ya se había ganado palizas por su comportamiento absurdo y eso no le causaba gracia.

—Deja de actuar como si fueras mi madre —exigió, cruzado de brazos frente a ella y mirando hacia otro sitio, como si no quisiera darle importancia.

—No actúo como si fuera tu madre —finalmente se defendió, dirigiéndose al refrigerador—, actúo como tu hermana mayor, quiero que dejes de estar haciendo estupideces que luego me puedan afectar a mí.

Lapis le miró perplejo, sabía que ella se tomaba muy en serio su papel de hermana mayor aunque la diferencia de edad fuera tan escasa que ni siquiera era relevante, pero nunca la había oído admitirlo. No pudo hacer sino reír; al menos, los delirios de superioridad de su hermana le causaban gracia.

—¿Mi hermana mayor? No jodas, Lazuli —se mofó, siguiéndola para recostarse de una pared y mirarla con una sonrisa burlesca, guardando sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón.

—Así es, yo soy la mayor, ¿o se te olvida? —le devolvió, sacando del refrigerador un trozo de pastel que probablemente había comprado el mismo día ante su incapacidad económica para comprar uno entero y sus nulas habilidades culinarias para preparar uno ella misma.

—Lazuli, naciste dos minutos antes. ¿Cómo se siente la vejez? Digo, con esos dos minutos de madurez que me llevas de ventaja —volvió a burlarse, y habría continuado de no ser porque reparó en la vela que su hermana ponía sobre la rebanada de pastel para luego encenderla con un yesquero—. ¿Y eso?

—¿Ya viste la hora? —su cuestión bastó para hacer a Lapis girarse a ver la hora en el microondas.

Era más de medianoche, lo cual significaba que oficialmente ya eran mayores de edad.

Sin decir nada, la rubia cerró los ojos, suspiró y sopló. Volvió a encender la vela, se la extendió al chico y él la apagó sin mucha emoción.

No acostumbraban a celebrar su cumpleaños, no veían motivos para ello, pero de vez en cuando era bonito recordar que habían cumplido un año más sobreviviendo a esa locura a la que llamaban vida. Y comer pastel nunca estaba de más.

—Y sí, Lapis, los dos minutos sí cuentan —cortando la rebanada a la mitad, se giró a verlo con aires de grandeza—. En este momento, yo tengo 18 y tú aún tienes 17.

Las 12:47 am. Faltaban como treinta segundos para que él cumpliera exactamente 18 años, y a su hermana le parecía hilarante remarcar una diferencia de dos minutos sin importancia sólo porque sabía que a su complejo de superioridad no le hacía gracia sentirse inferior a su hermana (aunque fuera por dos minutos).

—Eres estúpida —concluyó, sin más.

—Cállate y come —le extendió su pedazo de pastel correspondiente sobre una servilleta, con la esperanza de que dejara de estresarla con su voz innecesariamente monótona.

Parados en la cocina, en silencio, sin hacer contacto visual, devorando a mordiscos pequeños pero casi desesperados la porción que a cada uno le tocó para sentir que duraba más, así celebraron su mayoría de edad. No había nada de especial en ello, muchas cosas para las que tendrían que esperar hasta los dieciocho años las habían hecho antes de los trece, y no estaban orgullosos de ello pero no valía la pena arrepentirse.

Por ahora sólo disfrutarían del pequeño lujo que significaba la delicia que estaban saboreando, se irían a dormir y al día siguiente se preocuparían por dónde y cómo conseguir más dinero, esperando encontrar opciones no ilícitas ni deshonrosas para obtenerlo, aunque no les temblaría la mano si tuvieran que hacerlo de esa forma.

Cuando su servilleta estaba vacía y no había una sola migaja más que recoger con su lengua, alzó la vista hacia su hermano, que la miraba expectante. Ese irritante generador de problemas andante era su vida, y le angustiaba el sólo pensar en que algún día quizás no podría protegerlo.

Una sonrisa genuina de él bastó para borrar todo mal pensamiento, y los ojos de azul gélido parecían cálidos por primera vez en años. Le amaba, no cabían dudas.

—Feliz cumpleaños, Lapis.

—Feliz cumpleaños, Lazuli.

* * *

Welp, mi primera vez en este fandom yaaay.

Las veces que he leído sobre los androides antes de ser convertidos siempre son sobre Lapis siendo el hermano protector que los mete y saca de problemas a ambos pero yo la verdad siento que sería más idiota que eso xd Como androide es bastante más calculador, pero los humano somos estúpidos así que no me sorprendería.

Y bueno, Silvin cumplió años el 20 de diciembre y yo ahora es que estoy subiendo esta mierda. Sólo espero que le guste :'v

Sayonara!


End file.
